blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Overdrive (gameplay)
|Ōbādoraibu|Skill Formula Enhancement}} is an Ars Magus which helps reduce the burden on the body of its user when said user begins the usage of massive abilities. However, Kagura described it as being a burden itself, as well as a dangerous asset, for in the case that one was incapable of properly controlling it, the user's soul could even be sucked into the Boundary. Through the utilization of the Azure Grimoire, it is possible to effectively reduce the risk.BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Sector Seven Story, Episode 7 In gameplay terms, it replaces the Gold Burst from the first two installments. Overdrive builds up over time, after which it is activated by pressing A+B+C+D. Overdrives increase attack power and grant character-specific benefits. Its duration depends on the character's health, generally lasting from about five to fifteen seconds, with more time being added the lower the HP amount. When used, Overdrives freeze the stage timer. List of Overdrives }|Furosto Endo}} | style="text-align: center;"|All of Yukianesa's attacks freeze the opponent. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Noel Vermillion | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Increases speed of Drive moves. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Rachel Alucard | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Silpheed Gauge charges faster. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Taokaka | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Previously a Distortion Drive; works the same way. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Carl Clover | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Nirvana is strengthened. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Litchi Faye-Ling | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Move the staff with Direction + D. Previously a Distortion Drive. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Arakune | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Curse Gauge does not drain while active. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Iron Tager | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Forcefully pulls a magnetized opponent towards Tager. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Bang Shishigami | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Previously a Distortion Drive; works the same way. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Nu -No.13- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Drive attacks summon two swords, like her Unlimited form. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Lambda -No.11- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Swords summoned with her Drive increase in size and deal more damage, in addition to granting new properties to some of her special moves. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Hakumen | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Magatama charge faster, can cancel D attacks into Specials. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Hazama | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Drive attacks are stronger, and gains Unlimited form's Life Steal ring. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Tsubaki Yayoi | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Install Gauge automatically charges. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Mu -No.12- | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Drive attack lasers become stronger; works like her Unlimited form of this attack. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Makoto Nanaya | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|All Drive moves are Level G. All Drive moves also act as if hit during a Fatal Counter |- | style="text-align: center;"|Valkenhayn R. Hellsing | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Wolf Gauge charges much faster. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Platinum the Trinity | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Unlimited use of current item. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Relius Clover | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Ignis Gauge recharges faster. Ignis attacks faster and some of her moves are powered up. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Amane Nishiki | style="text-align: center;"| |Saikuron}} | style="text-align: center;"|All Drive attacks are on maximum level. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Bullet | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Permanent Heat Up state while active. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Azrael | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|All attacks act as though they’d hit weak points. Weakpoints are also applied on block. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Izayoi | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Boosts Reiori Gauge while in base form. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Kagura Mutsuki | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Removes the cooldown of stance follow-ups. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Yūki Terumi | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Strengthens the priority and damage of Drive attacks while also enabling Heat Gauge absorption. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Kokonoe | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Strengthens the effects of any Graviton attacks, while reducing the amount of meter needed to use them. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Celica A. Mercury | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"|Passively heals health and strengthens Drive attacks. |} Duration References Category:Gameplay Category:Abilities